Hey Granger
by Flightglow32
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being annoying, Hermione is surprised by her friends suggestions of why. Fluff.


Returning to Hogwarts this year had been great. There was no madman trying to kill them, no massive inter-house feud going on. Harry and Ron had come back too; even though they took some persuading. Classes were great. It was nice to be studying, to be back in her dormitory, to be eating in the Great Hall regularly. There was only one little problem this year.

Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger," He grins as he passes them in the corridor, causing her to grind her teeth.

He was everywhere. He was in all her classes. Before he'd be sending her insults, now somehow it was worse. Now he was… nice, if a little annoying.

"Hey Granger, what was the homework for potions?" as they pass in the corridor.

"Hey Granger, can I borrow a quill?" in charms class.

"Hey Granger, want to partner in Potions today?" at breakfast.

"Hey Granger, are you watching Quidditch this weekend?" It was the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match of course she was going to be there.

"Hey Granger, I'm struggling on this translation can you help me?" Sliding into the seat next to her in Ancient Runes.

"Hey Granger," Draco winks passing her in the corridor. Harry and Ron laugh. Hermione groans in frustration.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Hermione asks them securing her bag more firmly on her shoulder glaring at his retreating figure.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Harry snickers.

"If you really want him to leave you alone just tell him," Ron smirks.

Hermione stares down the corridor after him.

"Hey Gran-," He starts.

"What?" she says turning to face him with fire in her eyes. "What is it you want this time?"

"I… are you alright? You look annoyed?" Draco asks concerned.

"You're everywhere always being so… so… so nice," she shouts.

"You want me to be mean again?" he asks confused.

"No, of course not. This whole thing is just a little… excessive." Hermione wiggles her hand in his direction.

She watches as his face drops and his eyes dim.

"Fine. Whatever. If that's how you feel, I'll leave you alone," He mutters brushing past her.

Her stomach drops at his retreating figure. Guilt wells up inside as she wonders if maybe this time, she was the one being mean.

The next morning at breakfast he doesn't look at her. The boys glance between them but don't say anything.

In potions, Draco partners up with a surprised looking Theo. He glances between them frowning. A comment to Draco from Theo is responded to with a shake of the head and a shrug. Theo starts glaring at her.

By dinner time, she's already starting to miss it. Harry and Ron whisper together frequently.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asks tentatively.

"Nothing," she sighs, desperately trying to avoid looking over at him. "Absolutely nothing." She stabs at the chocolate cake on her plate.

"So Malfoy decided to just leave you alone all of a sudden?" Ron asks.

"No. I may have told him that him being so nice was annoying," Hermione blushes.

"Oh," Harry says exchanging a glance with Ron.

"So if him leaving you alone was what you wanted, why are you killing the cake?" Ron asks carefully.

"I did. I'm fine," she snaps back at them.

"You don't seem fine," Harry squints at her. "Miss it already?"

"Miss what? It was annoying and I'm glad he gave it up. There was no reason for it," she says pouting.

"Well how else was he supposed to get your attention? Call you names and pull your hair? Oh wait," Ron says sarcastically.

Hermione bursts out laughing, "wait. Do you two actually… no, I can't even say it, it's so ridiculous."

The boys exchange a look before glancing over at Malfoy who is deliberately not looking their way. Harry pushes himself to his feet, walking over to the Slytherin table. He can hear Hermione hissing at him not to get involved but ignores her. Ron grabs her wrist to stop her from running after Harry. He slides himself into the empty seat beside Malfoy and starts whispering to him, they both glance over at Hermione, her cheeks burning red as she turns to face the table after being caught watching them.

"Why wouldn't he fancy you?" Ron whispers catching a slight nod from Harry.

"He's spent years telling me he thinks I'm scum, the lowest of lows," she sulks.

"He's not been doing that much recently, has he?"

"Well no but…"

"In fact, he's been trying extra hard to be nice to you, to spend time with you, hasn't he?"

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Hermione says glancing across the Hall. Harry and Draco are still talking, heads leant close together to avoid being overheard, they both look around at her, catching her staring. She turns back around, blushing.

Harry comes back to the table sitting down opposite her. Hermione waits for him to say something but he just helps himself to a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Harry," Hermione whines.

"No, this something you need to sort out yourself," Harry laughs.

Getting up, she storms away from the table. She doesn't look towards the Slytherin table as she leaves but she feels his eyes on her, watching her leave.

After a walk around the grounds, Hermione goes to the library. She went for a walk to think and spent most of the time trying to avoid doing that. Having few possible explanations for Malfoy's behaviour other than he likes her likes her, she's forced to question how she sees him.

Over the previous few weeks, she had actually spent quite a bit of time with him. He was smart, it had been nice having a study partner rather than feeling like she lost half her time tutoring. He made her think of things differently, challenged her in a way no one else did. Sometimes he even made her laugh, just a little. He would look super proud of himself when he made her laugh in spite of herself. It was always in spite of herself, because she never gave him a chance.

She was a hypocrite. She would talk about giving people second chances in the wake of the war, but withheld a second chance from him. Harry had become friendly with him, Ron grudgingly accepted he wasn't all that bad, so why was she so hesitant?

As she enters the library, she felt a sense of calm coming over her. The books always had that effect on her. As she rounds the corner to her usual study corner, she stops at the sight of a unmistakable blond head sat there. He didn't look around, even though he must have heard her arrive. The war with herself continues as she makes her decision.

"Hey Malfoy," Hermione says tentatively, shifting on her feet as she waits for his reaction.

His shoulders sink but he doesn't turn to look at her, "do you want me to go?"

"You don't have to," Hermione replies sliding into the seat next to him. "What are you working on?"

"Homework."

"I guessed that. I just wondered which subject, unless you don't want to study with me?"

"You were the one who wanted me to disappear remember?" Draco says making her wince.

"Maybe I was a little harsh, sorry," Hermione replies blushing a little.

Draco finally looks up at her, noting the blush across her cheeks, he lifts his fingers to brush across the heat on her face. A small gasp escapes her.

"You're forgiven," he says gently as he takes his hand back.

They study together for the next hour, sat much closer than they would normally. His thigh presses against hers, hands brush as they reach for books, notes, and quills.

"Just ask the question, I can't take your squirming anymore," Draco sighs as Hermione opens and closes her mouth for the fifth time that hour.

"Do you like me?" she blurts out. He looks up at her stunned, dropping his quill. "What I mean is… um… well is that why you started being nice? Harry seemed to think…"

Draco groans,"of course Potter opened his mouth."

"That wasn't an answer," she says uncertainly.

"Wasn't it? I didn't deny it, did I? I don't see why it matters, you clearly don't feel the same."

"I don't?"

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't make me think there's hope. That's cruel," Draco pleads desperately.

"I don't hate you," she tells him.

"Maybe not, but it's a long way from…"

"Is it?"

Draco stares at her, searching her face for some sign that she means it. Her hand comes up to cup his face, thumb brushing across his cheek, he leans into turning his face to kiss her palm before prying it from his skin.

"Don't toy with me, either you want me or you don't," he snaps, tired of the hot and cold treatment.

"I… I want to get to know you better but… not as friends. I want to try for something more, if you do too," Hermione says leaning in, bringing her lips close to his.

"This won't be easy," he warns responding, almost to her lips.

"Where's the fun in easy," she chuckles nervously, licking her lips dampening them.

"If we kiss, it will change everything," Draco says close enough that his breath caresses her lips as he speaks.

"Good," she replies caving in, closing the gap between them.

Hermione loses herself to the taste of him, the feel of his lips on hers. She sighs as his hands cup her face, holding her as he deepens the kiss, stealing what little breath she had. Eventually, they pull away panting, the need for oxygen outweighing their desire for each other.

Neither knows what to say, not wanting to break the moment. Slowly, a grin breaks out across Draco's face.

"Hey Granger," he starts making her snort. "Wanna go for a walk with me?"

She carefully packs her things away, as he does the same.

"I'd love to," Hermione says sliding her hand into his as they stand. Draco stares down at their joined hands.

He leads her out of the library, neither notices the stares or the whispers that follow them as they walk around the lake, no longer so guarded Hermione realises how much she enjoys his company. The longer she spends with him the harder she falls.

Too soon it's time to return to the castle, before they parts ways he asks one more question.

"Hey Granger, are you mine?" he whispers, kissing her again, his fingers buried in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"I'm yours."


End file.
